Rings
by Serene Cullen
Summary: My take on the rings that Beck and Jade wear.  Beck's feeling guilty after having kissed Tori in the improv awhile ago so he plans something super special for his love.  Enjoy Serene Cullen


Rings

AN: For those who haven't noticed or don't understand where I'm going with this by the title. This story is about the set of rings that Beck and Jade always wear on a chain around their necks. While it might be something innocent and coincidental I beg to differ. This is my take on those beautiful rings.

"Tori," Beck called as she walked by his locker on her way to his.

"Yes?" she asked turning towards him smiling over happy and walking up to him.

"I need your help with something," Beck said.

"I'll help you with whatever you need," Tori said creeping closer.

"That's great to hear," he said stepping back. "I actually need you to put together something for me in the blackhouse theatre."

"So what exactly do you want it to look like?"

"Our first date. I took her to that restaurant where they have the décor all Grecian."

"Wow that's super fancy why was that your first date? And why do you want me to recreate it?"

"Well lately I think she's becoming unsure of my loyalty to her, especially since I kissed you. Which was a huge mistake and I'm still sorry for that. And I took her there because she loves all the Greek Mythology stuff and I figured since I spent five months getting her to say yes I wanted to ensure she'd stay."

"You chased her?" Tori asked in disbelief "and for five months!"

"Yes I did chase her," Beck said grinning.

"Why?"

"Because she's gorgeous, a great actress, and we just fit."

"Ya but you didn't know you'd 'just fit' back then."

"I had a feeling," he grinned. "So will you help or not?"

"Sure I'll have Andre, Trina, and Robbie help me."

"No Cat?" he asked. Tori glared at him "did it just get twenty degrees colder in here?"

"Cat's dating Danny."

"And?"

"Tori's still mad about it now why are you talking to her," Jade said coming up obviously angry. She grabbed onto Beck's arm possessively and glared at Tori.

"Calm down baby," Beck said taking the arm she clung to and putting it around her. "Tori's just going to do me a favor." Jade's eyes burned with fury as she jumped to the wrong assumption "not like that," Beck said trying to remedy the situation.

"Don't talk to me," Jade said storming away.

"I gotta go catch her, will you have it set up by the end of the day?"

"Yup I'll be ready," Tori said.

"Where are we going?" Jade grumbled as she let Beck pull her into the blackhouse theatre.

"It's a surprise," he said as he opened the door and led her in turning on the lights.

Jade felt utter surprise, though she'd never admit it. "What is this for?" she asked airily.

"I know I messed up," Beck said his hands deep in his pocket. "Kissing Tori in that improve I shouldn't have done that since I had a choice because it was an improve. I totally understand why you were mad but I want to make it up to you."

"This is," Jade paused already knowing this was a recreation of their first date "stupid." Beck smiled having translated the Jade talk from stupid to perfect. He kissed her softly and led her over to the table. He uncovered the two meals that they had had and her eyes lit up as she saw the shrimp tails already cut off.

"I have something else for you too babe," he said when they'd both finished their meals.

"Oh?" she asked intrigued as he scooted his chair next to hers.

"Ya here," he took out two rings on necklaces. Her eyes looked at them strangely "this is a promise ring," he whispered his cheeks reddening. "I know we're way too young right now but you _are_ the woman I want to marry Jade. These rings are a symbol of that. They also resample that I only want to ever be," he paused blushing even more "intimate with you. I don't want to ever touch any other woman or have any other woman touch me. I love you Jade and I want you to know that."

Her eyes shifted from him to the rings and she didn't know where to rest them. "I" she started not know what to say "I, I love you," she settled on.

She flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Will you wear it?" he asked.

"Of course doo doo bird. It means I want to be married to you too and I don't want any other loser to run his hands over me either." He smirked at her choice of words.

"I love you too," he told her kissing her forehead and sliding the rings over their heads.


End file.
